In the aeronautics field, it is known to use ejectors supplied by a motive flow, for example supplied by a reactor outlet or by a pump to transfer fuel between two fuel tanks of an aircraft.
Indeed, when the tank unit of the aircraft is made up of several tanks, it is necessary for the fuel to be transferred from tank to tank, in particular using an ejector.
The ejector is supplied with a stream of fuel and operates according to the principle of the Venturi affect. The stream of fuel in particular enters a frustoconical injector with a calibrated outlet diameter, smaller than the inlet diameter, to accelerate the stream of fuel. The outlet of the injector communicates with a secondary inlet of the ejector, arranged orthogonally to the outlet stream of the injector, and from which a second stream of fuel that is present in a first tank is aspirated by the Venturi effect. The two streams of fuel are mixed, and then propelled in a diffusion pipe of the ejector, arranged to be coaxial with the outlet of the injector with an outlet neck having a flared frustoconical shape in order to slow down the stream. The outlet neck communicates with a second tank to transfer the fuel therein.
The main advantage of this type of ejector is that it does not wear out and it does not require any maintenance, since it operates with no moving mechanical parts. Also, given that it works without an electric motor, it does not present any risk of fire or explosion. It can thus be positioned within zones with an explosive atmosphere, and optionally that are difficult to access.
Preferably, the second inlet of the ejector is attached to a strainer comprising a conduit, a first end of which is intended to be connected to the secondary inlet of the ejector, and a second end of which is located within a housing comprising an open face, preferably across from the end of the conduit, for the passage of the fuel. The open face of the housing is closed off by a metal grate acting as a filter. The housing is intended to be submerged in a first fuel tank.
From the foregoing, a strainer comprises several components assembled to one another. Each of these components must be managed in terms of design, validation, manufacturing, procurement and storage. For example, during its design, each component has undergone various molding, machining, shaping, etc. operations.
In order to manufacture the strainer, mounting and assembly operations are necessary, and involve using additional components, such as screws, washers, seals, etc. and/or specific operations, such as crimping operations, etc., requiring suitable tools and machines.
As a result, the design and manufacture of a strainer is time-consuming, costly and tedious. Furthermore, it has been observed that the electrical continuity between the components of the strainer was not sufficient, such that this required implementing additional protection and surface treatments, making the manufacturing process still more complex, and thus increasing its cost.